To maintain or increase player interest in electronic casino games, game manufactures frequently introduce new games. Typically, new games employ new themes (e.g., a jungle themed video slot machine) and/or new player pay out options (e.g., threaded paylines on a video slot machine). New player pay out options are desirable because they give the player more control and flexibility over his gaming environment. In addition, an increased number of payout options increases the variety of odds available to a player. For example, increasing the number of symbols which much match on a video slot machine from three to five allows game designers to create decreased odds and increased payouts. However, current electronic casino games suffer from a lack of new game types, new display modes, and new win evaluation methods.